Going and Coming
by cooki96
Summary: Brick and Butch leave Boomer and the girls in townsville as they venture out on their own. Find out what happens when the two return...with some new villians
1. How it all happened

* * *

so ii've been reading a lot of powerpuf girls stories and i luv em all! So...I've decided to write a story about them adding smimilar events from those stories that are my favorite. So if you see an event thats kinda like yours then you'll know that your in my favs!

Disclaimer! I don't own em never have never did never will!

Flashback

_Boomer tossed and turned in the bed. Even though he was asleep he could feel that something bad was happening. He just knew it. He also knew that someone would be left hurt and scarred. But he never knew that person would be him..._

_He sluggishly got out of the bed to go find his older brothers so they could all have a midnight snack._

_"Brick?" He called out walking down the hallway._

_"Butch?" He asked loooking in his brothers room._

_"Where are you?!" Boomer asked worrying._

_By then looking everywhere in the house and around the house he saw that no one was there. He waited for days which turned to months which turned into a year. He lived on the streets since they had tore his place down leaving him no where to go. Everynight he slept ontop of tall buildings and ate food from dumpsters whenever he didn't feel like stealing. His life was soon going to get better._

_One day Boomer was walking around still dirty from his last night rampage with a dumpster when he bumped into bubbles._

_"O mi gosh! I am soo sorry B-" She stopped when she saw boomer._

_"Boomer? What happened?" She asked with a worried look on her face._

_"Nothing."_

_"Somethings wrong! You shouldn't be dirty and bruised!"_

_"Well I am..."_

_"Did Brick and Butch do this to you?!" Bubbles said her eyes widening._

_Before Boomer could answer Bubbles kept ranting on._

_"Oh those no good dirty little boys! They shouldn't be doing this!"_

_"No. They didn't really do this. I did this. I have no family and I have no home..." He mumured looking away since tears were coming in his eyes. He really missed his old home brothers. He vowed that when they came back he'd try his best not to be the way he was before. He thought he was the reason they left him cold and hungry._

_"Well come on!" Bubbles said turning._

_"Wait what?" Boomer said._

_"YOur coming home!" Bubbles said turning back around._

_"But...I dont have a home..."_

_"Yes you do!" Bubbles said cheerfully._

_"What?" Boomer asked confused._

_"You have a home with...me." Bubbles said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards her home_.

**End of flashback**

It's been years since then. There all 17 with a two storied apartment place that was being payed for by the professor.

The bottom had the a living room, bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen, Whilethe second story had 5 bedrooms, and two bathrooms. (this isn't a small apartment...trust me i have a BIG imagination.)

"Guys come on! We got school!" Blossom yelled from downstairs.

Bubbles walked out of the kitchen eating a bagel followed by Boomer who had a granola bar.

"Wheres Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Right here!" Buttercup yelled sliding down the spiral stairs.

When she reached the bottom stairs she dropped her skateboard and rode it to the door. Blossom quickly opened the door letting buttercup ride out and towards the elevator. Everyone else left after her as blossom locked the door.

"So, is anyone walking with me?" Boomer asked.

"NO!" Buttercup and Blossom said in unison.

"Oh thats ok then..." Boomer said turning to walk.

"Wait Boomer! I'll walk with you!" Bubbles said running after him.

The two sisters looked at each other and sighed walking behind them.

After walking for a while Blossom sighs.

"Whats wrong?" Buttercup asks pulling her green shorts down a little.

"I miss Brick." She said quietly.

Buttercup stopped in her tracks with her eyes closed trying to hold back the lump forming in her throat.

"I miss them too..." Buttercup whispered whispered it back loud enough for Blossom to hear.

"Well atleast our baby sister has her boy..." Blossom says looking at her laughing sister.

"Yeah, if shes happey then i'm ok." Buttercup said smiling as she watched Boomer pick up the laughing Bubbles and sit her on his shoulder.

"Come on." Blossom says walking.

"Wait blossom!" Buttercup yells.

"What?!" Blossom says turning around.

Buttercup pulles out a rope. "Can you pull?" Buttercup says with her puppy eyes.

Blossom rolls her eyes and pulls on one side of the rope while buttercup hold onto the other smiling in victory.

**Mystery person's p.o.v.**

I watched my love be pulled along with her red headed sister. I miss her so much. But my day hasn't come for me to reveal myself to her yet. My heart breaks everyday for her. I hope she feels the same way with me...


	2. our lives

**Chapter 2!!!**

Buttercup's P.O.V.

It had been such a boring day. Until lunch where I got into starting a food fight then beating the crap out of Mitch. He shouldn't have tried flirting with me when I rejected him and then try to tap my ass. He is sooooo getting it when he leaves the hospital.

It was the end of the day and blossom had a meeting to attened and Bubbles was with Boomer so I left early. I had my key...I guess...

I dropped my skateboard then jumped on it riding it home. while riding home A green convertible with a boy with hair like Butch's passed me. When our eyes met i knew it wasn't him... Butch had green eyes, not blue. Oh how much I missed him. Why would he hurt me like that?! He knew I loved him...he just knew it! But...maybe he left because of that reason...because of me. Isn't that what everyone else did? Everyone else I loved so dearly? Didn't they all either leave me or risk their lives? Yes, yes they ALL did. And what have I done? Nothing but return an attitude. I need to change and fast... Wait a minute...

What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm supposed to be the badass in the three! I shouldn't care about what happens to me! But why do I feel like this? Dammit I need to stop hanging around Bubble's friends. There making me preppy.

I was to busy thinking to notice that I was crying. It was until Reggie and Phil came towards me with a worried face. They were hawaiin twins. I loved them so much.

"BC, whats wrong?!" They asked in unison.

I didn't reply. I only shook my head and wiped my tears. I put on my not caring face and pushed past them.

"Is it that guy you always cry for?" Reggie asked pulling her Purple hilighted hair away from her face.

"No..." I said walking aaway.

"I swear, the day he comes back is gonna be the day all hell freezes over! He'll never come back Buttercup! Why don't you get that?!" Phil said.

I stopped in my tracks. had that mofo just said that to me? Oh hell no...

" You mofo! Don't say that! He will come back! I bet you he will! AND YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR THAT,!" I yelled,"Just because you like me and I don't like you back doesn't mean you need to make my life worse then it already is!" I yelled.

I dropped my skateboard and rode away quickly. I hated him with passion sometimes, he always thought he'd be the one with me. Well you know what? Thats not happening! Sheesh he's just like that dumbass Mitch. I turned down a street and started my journey home.

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Boomie! You know the girls will be here any minute!" I said quickly before he smashed his lips onto mines again. He seperated again uncliping my bra as I pulled his boxers off.

He leaned on me.

"Does it even matter? Go ahead and let them see us lovebirds show our passion for each other..." He whispered in my ear.

It sent chills down my back.

I pushed him off and got up. I went to my door closing it then double locking at before turning to a smirking Boomer who was behind me. I giggled and jumped into his arms kissing him while we touched everywhere. Before I knew it we were on my bed...

*****

It had only been atleast 30 minutes before we heard the door slam.

"Bubbles i'm coming up! So if you and Boomer are in the room together then i'll give you 5 minutes before I come up!" Buttercup yelled. Me and Boomer exchanged worried glances as we flew off of each other and went to find our clothes. I think I had made the new record for dressing in under 20 seconds. Go me!

Boomer jumped on my bed as I unlocked the door hearing the footsteps come up the stairs. I opened the door slightly and jumped next to him as we pretended to be study on homework with Boomer laying down behind me. That when Buttercup opened the door and looked at us as we looked at her with a blank face.

She eyed us supicously muttering a few words under her breath then left us alone. We looked at each other with a smile and gave each other a kiss. It's so fun toying with her.

Blossom's P.O.V.

"That was a great debate wasn't it?" I asked Tyler while walking out with him.

"Yeah, it really was. I was really feeling your side for your debate. You made it seem like it was such a real deal." Tyler told me looking at me with a smile.

I hated it when he complimented me. He always made me forget everything that was happening around and think about my love...Brick.

"Yeah...thanks..." I whispered, tears slipping down my cheeks. Tyler must have noticed because before I knew it his books were on the floor and i was in his stayed there for a while with him saying 'im so sorry' or 'what can I do to help?' and 'let it all out.' as I cried into his sholder. After my crying fit I pulled myself together and pulled out his grasp.

"Thanks Tyler." I said. I kissed him on the cheek and walked away towards my home. I really need Brick right now. Why can't he just come back? Why'd he have to leave his brother, my sisters, and...me? I'll give him a month now. If he doesn't show up then its done. I won't love him anymore. I hope.

* * *

**Ello peoplez! I wasn't really going to keep going since I had some comments that kinda hurt me but I got a message from a special person who took my out of my fan fiction depression!**

**Give it up for ****katrinaemilycullen!!**

***audiance applause***

**Yeah Katrina!! **

**Message me and Review!!**


	3. Meeting in the wrong places

**Chapter 3!!**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Today was the day Butch was going to come back but he had no idea how so he just watched from a distance getting strangers attention. When he noticed that he would glare at them until they ran with fear. Then he'd be satisfied with himself, happily following Butterccup where ever she went. He wanted to see how he could finally approach her with her favorite flowers and tell 'hi' and 'how much I missed you'. But it wasn't his idea of a reunion with him...

**Butch's P.O.V.**

After I ran those teenagers off I stood up all the way. Today was the day I was back in this dumbass town! I wonder what everyone's been up to... I know that the night I left Brick had left too. I walked down the street casually as people looked at me. I walked past a group of blondes and brunettes who were staring at me as if the were getting a fuck tonight. I winked at them and they all smiled dreamily. If Buttercup doesn't want me back then i'll be having easy fuckings every night. Maybe even a place to stay in!! Yeah me! Go me! Oh yeah me and my sexy self!!

...Yeah i'm done with congradulating myself. I walked into the flower store to see a man about in his forties.

"Ay yo grandpa. You got any buttercups?" I asked as I walked toward him.

"Oh wow. Just when i was about to throw 'em out too..." The man said.

"Here, take 'em fo' free. I don't need the money anyways." He said giving them to me. I shrugged and walked out the store happily. Free flowers! Yay!

I was to happy to notice the many people screaming around like the mofos they were. I stopped when I noticed it was dark. I looked up to notice this ugly ass, mutated, pinkish-purple, shark tearing up the town and fight the one and only powerpuff girls... Oh boy. Not what I expected.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

Blossom had just got the signature call and we were off to fight the monster and off we went ( without boomer since he was to lazy to get off of Bubbles bed...have no idea why he was on her bed anyway..." to go save the world again. This time it was some so calledpink and purple shark thhat was mad. But this one was tough.

"We have tried so many moves!And this thing is still up and fierce!" I yelled as I did a few punches before doing a round house kick on its ass. It fell to the ground before getting back up.

"We should retreat! We need to get Boomer!" Blossom yelled kicking the shark in the eye who in return, threw her to the ground.

"What should we do! What should we do!?!?!" Bubbles yelled punching and then giving it her lazer eyes.

"We shoul-AAAHHH!!!" Blossom was interuppted by the annoyance biting her leg then knocking her to the ground unconcious.

"Blossom!" Bubbles and I yelled in unison. The shark laughed. I was taking charge now.

"Bubbles! Go take Blossom to Proffeser so he can help and then go get Boomer! Do it quickly! I'll hold this little brat down!" I said to Bubbles.

Bubbles left with Blossom and I turned back to the laughing shark. Now was my chance. I flew towards it and gave it an upper cut followed by a right kick the a jab in the jaw then a slap in the face since I like slapping.

When I was through the shark was enraged. It's fin was coming down towards me hard.

"Uh-oh" Was all I said.

Before the fin could hit me a green flash pushed me out the way. I flew towards the ground. I looked up to see the last person I thought i'd never see again...Butch.

"B-butch?" I whispered wide eyed.

It took me a while to realize what was happening but when i did register it...it was to late.

"BUTCH!" I yelled.

"Huh?" He asked turning looking at me.

Before i could say anything else the shark had hit him in the back pushing him to the ground.

"Butch!" I yelled flying towards him.

Once I reached him he wasn't moving.

"Butch?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

Wow, i'm saying his name a lot...

He moaned and opened his eyes, giving me a smile. He lifted his head up looking at me

"You know, its not good to call my name when a monster's about to hit me. Oh yeah these are for you..." He said giving me some beautiful buttercups.

"Thanks Butch..." I said the tears falling down. He smiled at me again.

"I'm going to sleep n-nooooooo-now...." He said then dropped his head to the floor.

He was knocked out.

I sighed as I wiped my tears.I wasn't going to have any one see them. I turned to see the shark being taken care by Boomer and Bubbles who still hadn't noticed Butch and thats how it was going to stay, for now.

I picked him up by the arms and flew him towards proffeser's house.

I am so did he come now? Why now?

* * *

**Ok, so... sorry if they seem out of character in there (especially buttercup's since she never cries) but its my story and I like them like that. **

**Sorry if it seems short but thats how it is!!**

**Shout outs to:**

_**Bubblycutie**_

_**Littlepunkprincess**_

**and....**

_**Candycane418**_

_*audience aplause*_

**Yeah you three!!**

**Review and message!!**


	4. the meeting

Chapter 4!!

Butch's P.O.V.

I woke up in some place. The first thing I thought was '_ah damn! i got a major head ache!' _ And that thought was true! I did have a head ache.

I looked around the room I was in.

I was on some metal table with tools around me. This is weird. I'm kinda scared.

Was I drugged or something?

I have no memorance of what has happened to me,

I saw a door going up steps so I sat up and was ready to get off the table when a voice stopped me.

"You know, you really shouldn't be moving. If you haven't noticed you have a broken leg, your lung is punctured, and by the way that bump on your head is the reason why you had that nice knock out. Who knew you could sleep for this long? I sure didn't."

The voice said behind me. I looked behind me to see Buttercup with her backs towards me.

"Hey butterbabes..." I said as I stared at her back. I began to get off the metal bed before she cut me off.

"Don't call me that. I'm serious right now, lay your ass back down before I knock you out. You'll stay down then right?" She said not looking my way. She's being really sarcastic.

"Sheesh...someone needs a fuck to feel better..." I mumbled as I looked away from her.

"Whatever just lay down." She said turning to look at me.

"Yeah thanks Buttercup but I thi- No you lay down! NOW!" Buttercup interuppted me. I was shocked that she yelled at me. So instead of being my cocky/arrogant/sexy self I listened to her and layed back down.

I leaned on my elbow and looked at her.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing."

"Your doing SOMETHING!"

"That's none of your business!" She hissed.

"Why do you seem bitchy?"

"Because i'm confused okay?!"

"About what?"

"About you!"

That caught me there. Why was she confused about me? Did I make her mad?

"Well...are you mad at me?"

"YES I'M MAD AT YOU! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE US AND THEN YEARS AFTER COME BACK!?! THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! YOU SHOULD OF STAYED WHERE YOU WERE!" Butter cup yelled storming up the stairs and out of the room.

I was so confused. Why would she be mad like that? I thought she'd be happy to see me so I could tell her how much I loved her!

I didn't care about my leg right then because before I knew it I was walking up the stairs painfully.

I opened the door to a kitchen. I heard the tv in the living room and went through the door. There blossom, boomer, and bubbles were watching tv. Once they saw me they had smiles from ear to ear.

Boomer was the first to hug me.

"I've missed you bro." I heard him whisper. And you know what? I missed him too. I hugged back tighter than him.

"I've missed you too!" I said laughing. We let go of each other smiling. I looked at blossom and bubbles and both ran up to me hugging me at the same time.

"Butch!" They both said happily.

"Hey puffs!" I said hugging them.

The two dragged me to the couch and bombarded me with questions. While they were Buttercup had come and walked in leaning agaisnt the wall next to Boomer. I looked at her and she gave me a cold stare. I smiled weakly and looked down.

"Ok. I'm going to answer the questions I heard. Yes, im still the same butch but i've seem to have gotten nicer. Thats what people say to me. No, I don't know where brick is. Yes, i'm glad to be back, and yes, im staying for good." I said.

"Ok then. Answer this question. Why'd you leave?" Buttercup said.

I looked at her and she gave me a glare.

"Look Buttercup, i'm sorry I left. I'm sorry to all of you but it was what I planned. I planned that i would leave and fight, practice, and learn how to be just like you Buttercup. Ii wanted to be powerful again. Before I left I felt like a wimp who wanted comfort. I left because I wanted to toughen up. And that's just what I did. I toughened up. Now I can be like you BC." I said while walking to her. By the time I reached her she was in tears so I took my chance. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"But i'm here now. Isn't that good enough for now?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded on my chest.

"Just...don't leave anymore" Buttercup said looking at me with a smile. I smiled back wiping her tears away.

"I'm going to make it up. Were all going camping!" I said picking up Buttercup who yelped from suprise.

"So go get packed!"

"Ok then! Lets go back to the house!"

"WAit this isn't your house? But the proffesser lives here..."

"No Butch. We moved out so Proffesser could have more room.

"Oh awsome! Where'd you move to?"

"An apartment across town."

"Ugh. Isn't that a small place for 5 people?"

"Nope."

"Well lets get going! I'm ready to pack!" Bubbles yelled flying out the window with a laughing Boomer behing her. Everyone else took the door and flew after them.

I began flying only to feel pain.

I dropped to the ground.

"Ow." i said rubbing my sore spots.

"Maybe we should wait a little while before going camping. Blossom said as the three girls sickered.

I smiled sheepishly.

**Whats up people!**

**So, To me i think i left some info out. So in a chapter i'll be giving out information on these topics:**

**-why the rrb's and the ppg's are nice to each other**

**(that should explain the reason for the first chapter)**

**-how the pg and rrb got together**

**and last but not least**

**-i'll be answering any questions you people have about the story. **

**You can either send it to me mail thingy on here or send it to this email:**

**Review plz!! C ya!!** ^_^


	5. Camping!

Chapter 5!!!

"How much longer?" Bubbles whined pushing her small backpack ontop of her head.

"Just a few more miles!" Butch said happily.

Bubbles groaned and layed her head on Boomer's back.

"Here Bubbles." Boomer said picking her up and giving her a piggy back ride.

"Thanks Boomie!" Bubbles said reaching down and kissing him on the cheek.

Boomer turned a bight shade of pink making Bubbles giggle. The two played around as the others kept walking, knowing the two blondes would catch up to tem soon.

"Were here!" Butch said showing them the camp site. It had a nice round spot for tents, a fire and the campsite had beautiful waterfall.

"Its beautiful Butch..." Buttercup said walking around.

"I know. Now lets get unpacked and have an awsome time!" Butch said already putting the finishing touches on his tent.

9:oo pm ( a few hours later)

"What is that noise?!" Blossom yelled covering her ears. Her eyes flashed red and went back to her regular color.

"I don't know what that noise is. It sounds like roaring from people, a bell, and some weird music." Bubbles said coming out of the tent her and Boomer were in. She went and sat by an angry Blossom.

"Wheres Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom pointed over to Buttercup who was busy with her legs around butch, lips locked with his, and fingers in his hair.

Bubbles let out a cough and then an 'oh'. Just then there was more roaring and a bell.

Before they knew it a body was flying towards them.

"Aigh!" Blossom and Bubbles said in unison ducking in time.

The body hit Butch and Buttercup then hit a tree. There was roaring in a distance. The body fell to the ground to reaveal a man. Everyone ran up to him including Boomer who had woken up from the screaming.

"Are you ok? Who did this?" Blossom asked putting bandages around the man.

"He looked at them then closed his eyes.

"Yes, i'll heal. And the Red one did this..." The man said before going unconcious.

"Lets go." blossom saud flying towards where the man was flung from.


	6. I'm so not ready for this

Blossom's P.O.V.

Soon we reached what was a wooden boxing match championship. thats where the roaring was coming from. We walked in to see it filled up. Men were screaming with beer flying all over and girls were here with shorts to small for them and blouses pulled up to show their stomachs and necks just closing the space for the chests. Disgusting much. All these men look like some pigs! And the girls? Don't get me started on those prostitue looking things...

We found some seats and sat down looking around.

Bubbles,Buttercup, and I heard giggling behind us to turn around and see some girls trying to flirt with Butch and Boomer. Butch looked like he was ready for murder and Boomer was turning red and Boomer, always one to get embarressed easily. Thats what makes him so innocent.

I looked to see Bubbles and Buttercup ready to kill just like Butch. Buttercup stood up and walked over to Butch sitting on his lap and kissing him. Bubbles did the same. I laughed as the girls gasped and turned red with jealousy. They stopped kissing.

"Hey baby, those sluts bothering you?" Buttercup asked looking at them with a smirk.

"Yes, sweetheart. But they won't mess around with a girl who can kick ass AND still look as fine as you." Butch said kissing her again.

"Mmm...babes. Im so glad that no other bitch gets you. Your owned by me." Bubbles said kissing him all over.

Wow. I never knew Bubbles cursed and acted dirty like that! What a surprise (note sarcasm)

"You know thats true." Boomer said smirking.

The girls stormed girl was so mad she walked up to some guy and smacked him before taking his beer and throwing it!

Once it was clear we all started laughing.

"Ladies ang Gentle man! Heres the last round agaisnt Builder the man and Syker hit minion!!" The man said. Everyone cheered including us.

"To bad the red one isn't coming out. I'd like to meet him!" Buttercup yelled to me.

"Yeah maybe we could go backstage and meet him!" I yelled back.

Buttercup shrugged then continued watching the fight.

Builder man was beating Syker good but then it turned on Builder cuz at the end it was a tie game since both of them were uncouncious. It was the end it was time for the contest. Who ever had the right number on the ticket got to meet The red one and bring 4 others with them.

We all looked at our ticktets excitedly as the man called out the numbers.

"9...1...3...8...9! Thats our winner folks. I jumped excitedly and starting screaming and jumping up and down as everyone started at me with either envy or a smirk.

"Theres our winner!! And don't she look like the red one too?

Winner, please come down with four of your friends and come meet the red one!" The speaker dude yelled.

I jumped up with Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer following me down the stairs onto the stage and in the back.

I'm in the lead since I won the contest.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Buttercup says jumping up and down.

"I know! He might be hot." I said daydreaming. In my day dream he looked like...Brick. Damn, I gotta get that boy out of my head. I frowned for a second.

"He could be bad..." Buttercup said smiling.

"OR... he could be one of those sensetive guys who knows how to charm a girl..." Bubbles said leaning on me as Buttercup did the same.

"Yeah..." We said. Butch and Boomer turned red with anger pulling there sleeves up. So happy i'm not the red one right now.

We reached the door and I opened it while talking to Buttercup.

"Hello?" A voice said walking from the bathroom with a towel over their head. I looked at the person. They had black baggy jeans and a resd sweatshirt with with converse. That outfit looks so familiar. But who's outfit is it?

"Yeah hi we won the con-" I stopped at who I was seeing. My god this can't be happening. This isn't happening. I'm dreaming about this. Yeah thats whats happening! Let me just pinch my-ow! No...this isn't a dream. Oh god. Why now.

"B-b-Brick?!" I blurted out.

Brick took the towel off his head turning towards me. Once he saw me his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open.

"So where is the 'red one'? I wanna see him so I can teach a few of my beating skil-" Buttercup stopped along with Bubbles behind me who both looked even more shocked than me. We stood there staring as Brick did the same.

"Ok you so called 'red one'! Me and my brother Boomer have to teach you a damn lesson for trying to take our girls away from us!" Butch yelled pushing through us gently.

" Except for Blossom who's been looking for Brick." Boomer added the sentece after Butch. The pushed past us eyes flaming with fire before they looked up at Brick.

They both stopped wide eyed. With there mouths wide open.

We all stood there for minutes not believeing what we were seeing. Bubbles was the first to break the silence.

"OMIGOSH BRICK! ITS SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" Bubbles yelled running towards brick and giving him a hug. Brick chuckled hugging her back as Buttercup flew towards him. Buttercup gave him a head lock messing up his hair as he laughed. After that she hugged him. Once she let go Boomer and Butch attacked him with hugs,light playful punches, laughter, and just plain non-sense. But me? I just stood there dazed and confused. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Don't I get a hug from my favorite girl?" Brick said walking up to me. I did nothing but stand there as he hugged me. Tears escaped my eyes. I couldn't take this. Not now. And I planned on this day so much. Wanting it to be perfect. But this! This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He shouldn't act like he never left. Anger built in me quickly. Dammit, why did this happen now?!

"Get..off ME!!" I yelled punching him in the face, pushing him off me then doing a round kick in his stomach.

"You stay off of me! You WILL STAY AWAY FROM ME!"I yelled flying away back to the camp spot.

I flew into my tent crying. I put on my pink hoodie and pink nike's.

"Blossom!! Are you here Blossom?" I heard my sister Bubbles yell.

"I'm in here." I whispered. She flew in since she had super hearing.

She flew up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sooo sorry Blossom. I feel so sorry for you. I know it was hard seeing him. But... once once you said those things, and left...Brick started to go after you. But when he reached the door he couldn't see you so he locked himself in the bathroom. There getting him out as we speak." Bubbles said.

"I feel bad. I'm not ready to see him. Not now. Not yet. Bubbles...i'm going to be gone for a while. I'll be back later tonight." I said walking out the tent.

"I'm going to my special place just incase something bad happens ok? But other than that don't tell anyone okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded. I smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye Blossom."

* * *

**Ok so i know the last chapter wasn't very long but i had to get something out. Would of gotten them out earlier but i got introuble and got my computer taken away since my dumb band teacher called our house saying i was about to recieve an F.**

**Damn teacher.....**

**Anywho! Here's the end of the chapter. Review for me please!**

**Email: **


	7. well, I didn't expect it to go like this

Chapter 6!!!

Brick's P.O.V.

What Blossom had just said to me hurt me. If I only had the chance to tell her that I was going to go after her but then I thought,

'if she wanted me she would have stayed' so I went into my bathroom and locked myself in as tears escaped me.

Here I was known as the most unemotional guy. Having these tears escape made me feel so..so, weak...

"Heh, only Blossom would be able to make me feel weak likke this..." I mumbled to myself laughing.

"Come on bro. Its just one lousy girl! You don't need to lock yourself up!" I heard Butch say. After that there was a thump and then an ow.

"What the heck was that for?!"

"You just called my sister lousy and you expect me, Buttercup Utonium to take it and pretend I agree?! Hell no!!"

After that there was more thumps and crashes.

"Brick? Im so sorry about what my sister did. But you don't know what she went through. After she found out she cried for days in her room calling your name. She wanted you back. But you never came. She even rehearsed what she was gonna say when she saw you. I'm going to find her now. I hope you'll be ok." I heard Bubbles say.

"I will." I mumbled.

________

It had been an hour and I was out of the closet following them to their camp site. When we reached the campsite Bubbles came out.

"Bubbles!" I said running up to her.

"Wheres Blossom?!" I asked looking at her with my wide eyes filled with hope. She looked up at me than looked away.

"She went to madagascar. On the west side of the island. Where the rocks are sharp. You'll find her there." She said looking at me with a smile. "Go get her."

________

When I reached the island I found Blossom standing in the sand looking at the sunset. This is my chance! Lets hope she'll be ok now.

I fly down behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I knew i'd find you here." I mumbled to busy kissing her neck.

"Please...get off" She whispered.

"No." I said holding her tighter.

"Brick p-please!" Blossom said sobbing again.

I stopped and let go. When I let go she collasped onto the ground and curled up crying.

"Blossom?"

No response

"Blossom?!"

Still silent.

"Blossom i'm sorry! What you don't know is what I was going to do tomorrow! I was packing so I could find you and tell you that I needed you! I left because I wanted to be good but I didn't know how to. I met them and they helped me turn good! Sure it took all these years but now i'm a different person! Can't you see that?" I asked kneeling down beside her. I picked her up and wiped some of her tears away and flew her to the camp site.

**Ok people. Let me give you my sorry list:**

**Sorry for not writing another chapter for so long!**

**So for not giving you an authors note o the reason why,**

**I won't make you read my reason why**

**And sorry for this being a short chapter!!**

**Since its such a short chapter i'm going to be posting up another one and**_** hopefully **_**it'll be longer.**

**Oh yeah and sorry if you see any mistakes..**


	8. I've got an idea!

Chapter 8!!!

No Ones P.O.V.

When the two had reached the campsite Blossom was asleep in Brick's arms. But Brick was emotionless. He gave Blossom to Butch and told him to put her in her tent then sat on a log secluded from the group and shoved his face in his hands staying silent while everyone else watched.

Everyone wanted to go help the two red heads but one was sleeping with tears going down her face and the other one was in need of caring and help but would easily crush the one who tried to help him because of his independence.

" I guess it didn't go well..." Bubbles said snuggling closer to Boomer who wrapped his arms around her.

"Nah. They would've been together right now if it was good." Buttercup said standing up and going to the fire.

"Yeah, but we all know it will work out soon for the two of them." Boomer said looking at the fireflies flying around them.

"I hope..." butch whispered to himself seeing a few fireflies make a heart shape with the two B's in it.

Butch looked at it weirdly when he saw a picture of blossom and Brick togeher in the heart.

"So lets make a deal... I bet 50 bucks there gonna be together in 5 days." Buttercup said.

"I bet 55 and say it'll be in a month." Bubbles said. Although she was busy making a weird noise.

"I bet a month and a week. 100 dollars" Boomer said smiling.

"Yeah right." Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"You in on this Butch?" Boomer asked as th three glanced at him.

He never replied.

"Butch?" Buttercup said turning her full attetnion on him.

"Hey guys look at this." Butch said not glancing at them.

He heard them surrond him as they gasped.

"Thats awsome." Boomer said.

"Bubbles did you do tell them to?" Buttercup asked looking at her sister with a smug smile.

Bubbles just giggled.

"Yup! And i got an idea!"


	9. flashbacks and reuniting

**Yeah yeah yeah.... I know...to long...**

**I tried to make this one a nice length.**

**Im posting another chapter today so be happy please!**

**Message me and review! 3 **

**luv you readers!**

**Oh yeah...a word from Buttercup**

**Buttercup: Cooki otherwise known as Amber does not own us in anyway :)**

**Bubbles: I wanted to do it!**

**ME: Hush bubbles hush!**

**Bubbles: :(**

**Chapter 9!!**

(Its been days since the Brick and Blossom ordeal and now there back at home. Bricks and Blossom have been advoiding eachother everywhere. Even when fighting crime.)

Blossom's P.O.V.

Its been days since I've talked to brick. Like this morning he tried but I ran out of the kitchen before he could.

(flashback!!)

Brick was sitting at the table eat some cereal when I walked in and went to the fridge to get one of my granola bars. I glanced over at him to find him staring at me. I turned to him. He opened his mouth to say something but I narrowed my eyes at him. He shut up then looking at me with sadness in his eyes. After that I walked out of the kitchen. Brick sighing as I left.

(end flashback)

I was sitting in the amazon forest petting an ocelot while reading my novel when a bunch of butterflies flew towards me. They flew around me then made a line pointing in one direction then flew that way. Then Abby the ocelot (yeah I named her) nibbled on the end of my dress tugging it towards the direction of the butterflies and ran towards them.

I sighed and closed my book following them.

Every now and then Abby would look back to see if I was following and then would jump again, meow and keep running.

"Ok you guys where are you taking me?" I mumbled as the trees got thicker. Before I knew it the abby and the butterflies were gone and I was stuck in the middle of thick leaves. I tried talking but I couldn't. It was like something had taped my mouth together and made sure I didn't speak. I twirled looking in every angle trying to get out of this maze of leaves. Tears ran down my as I whimpered. After that I heard rustling all around me and freaked out. I began to run in one direction soon bumping into someone or something as I fell .

"B-Blossom?" I heard a voice call. I opened my eyes to see Brick looking down at me with a worried face. I jumped up and held on tightly to his arm. I whimpered in pain as my ankle hurt. So much for being indestructable. I held on tight to me. He felt so warm.

"You okay Blossom?"

"Yeah I just got tricked and got really scared. I cant use my powers."

"Neither can I."

"What are we going to do?"

"Find a way out. Thats what."

He turned away from me and started to walk. I whimpered and then jumped on his back wrapping my arms around his neck and wrapping my legs over his waist.

He stopped from suprise and turned his head and gave me the what-the-hell-are-you-doing look.

I just smiled. He said and grabbed my legs as he began walking.

"Where are we?"

"Were in Madagascar. All we have to do is get to the sand and we'll be out of here. So I suggest that you don't go bitchy on me until we make it to the sand ok?"

He said with venom slipping with every word in his last sentence.

I gulped and shrinked back without falling.

" I'm sorry about that Brick. I really didn't mean too. Its just that when you left it really pained me and all those years of pain and sadness just became anger when I saw you. So my mind thought. Who else to take it out on then the one who gave it to me? Well...it wasnt really my ind saying that...I guess it was instinct.

But, I really didn't want to but it just happens. You understand?" I asked looking at him.

He had a blank stare on his face and looked straight ahead being silent. I knew he wasn't ready to talk so I continued getting sleepier by every word that came out my mouth.

"Remember how were when we were five? We used to always beat each other up. No matter where it was. We always hated each was until we became 10 we all had grown out of always fighting. We would always bicker but we never pysichally did anything. Remember when we first started actually liking each other? It was down by the lake. It was the day after we had beat you guys for something. We knew you would get revenge so we stayed out of your sight but oviously you knew where to strike. It was at the lake....

(flashback time!!!)

_Blossom sat next to the lake staring at herself in the reflection of the water. She felt guilty for what her and her sisters had done. They beat them good and ended up getting Boomer in the hospital for two days. He was still there. Blossom went to see him and tell him that she was sorry but all he would do is smile at her then slip into unconciousness. She had never meant for Boomer to get hurt that badly._

_She sat close to the water her tears dropping in Blossom was distracted by her tears, Brick was planning his revenge on her. he stood behind a tree and was going to put her in a hospital,just like Bubbles did to Boomer._

_Brick decided now was the chance. He yelled his war cry for his brother and charged towards Blossom. Blossom looked over at him and then back at the lake not moving an inch. Brick smiled and kicked her making her into the water. After a few seconds Blossom came up slowly and flew towards Brick._

_"Stay away from me!!" Brick yelled letting loose with kicks and , still with tears in her eyes and a frown on her face dodged everymove. This went on for minutes before Brick became tired and stopped to get a took that chance and lunged towards Brick could do anything, Blossom had him in a hug._

_"I'm so sorry Brick! I really am!! I swear I didn't mean to get Boomer in the hospital!! We'll pay the bill!! Boomer says its okay!I've visited him ever since giving him fresh flowers and some candy!! Im sorry Brick im SORRY!!!" Blossom sobbed on brick who looked at levitated them both to the ground and hugged her back trying to keep his tears in._

_"I never meant for this to happen... WHatever I can do to help please tell me! I'm just s-s-so sorr-ry!!" Blossom sobbed out._

_"Its ok Blossom. The doctor said he was ok. He'll be leaving the hospital tomorrow." Brick replied letting out a tear of joy. He could feel Blossom's smile on his chest as she looked up at him. _

_"Thanks so much Brick. I should be the one helping you...not me being helped by you..." She said letting him go and flying away slowly._

_Brick turned around and started walking when he heard her yell._

_"Wait Brick!" blossom flew towards him and looked him in his eyes. She then kissed him passionatly on the cheek and flew off as fast as he could leaving a dazed Brick to stare at her with a dumb smile on his face._

_(end flashback...) _

(No ones P.O.V.)

By that time Blossom was asleep.

Brick looked at her sleeping face on his shoulder and kissed her on her forhead. Blossom smiled in her sleep making the once emotionless Brick smile back..

~Amber~


	10. Jobs and Villians go perfectly together

**Alright people sorry for the waits. Im like this. I usually get all excited with my story at the begginning and post up a lot and then after awhile the waits get longer and longer. Just be happy I didnt abandon the story.**

**Anyway.**

**BUBBLES would like to say something.**

**Bubbles: Amber does not own us in anyway**

**Boomer: We belong to our original creator**

**Bubbles: whoa whoa whoa...my line! :(**

**Boomer: 0.o**

**Anyway enjoy.!**

**Chapter 10! (wow im suprised myself)**

**Aunthor note: Hey evveryone. I kinda had writer's block after the Blossom and Brick moment so just so you know im going to tell you the settings. Its been a month since the Brick and Blossom bonding. Turns out the rest of the gang had tricked them in that. There now back home!**

**Story start:**

"We should go now. Its time for you boys to be kicked out the house a while." Bubbles said pulling on Boomer.

"Yeah get your lazy selves up!" Buttercup yelled. pulling on Butch's arms.

"You need to get up and go find a job! Were the only ones paying for the rent here!" Blossom said getting Brick up.

"Ugh, fine! We'll go get a job and then MAYBE you could off our asses!" Brick yelled walking out the door.

"Oh cool a job. That would be fun. Boomer said running out the door.

The 3 girls looked at Butch who looked at them.

"Well?" Buttercup said crossing her arms across her chest as her sisters left the room to go upstairs.

"Hey move you arms! I was waching something good!" Butch said with a smirk.

Buttercup groaned rolling her eyes. She glared at the smirking Butch s she thought. Suddenly she thought of the perfect way to get him moving. She seductivly walked towards Butch who stared at her. She crawled onto his lap and whispered something in his ear. As soon as she got off his lap he ran out the door quickly.

"What did you say to him?" Bubbles asked confused.

"Oh nothing..." Buttercup said walking out the room.

"Oh yeah, if you could...could you blossom, brick, and boomer not come home till aroiund maybe 3...a.m.?" Butter asked with a sly smile as she walked out. Bubbles giggled and walked into the kitchen.

"Bye Brick!" Blossom yelled at him as they left the nike's store. Brick had gotten a job there. Butch got a job at the gym and Boomer got a job at the resturant as a cook.

"Bye!" Brick yelled back. The girls laughed seeing everyone run toward him trying to get him to get the sneakers he wanted.

"Ok so now that we've bought the stuff we need...is it time to go home?" Blossom asked looking at her sisters.

"Yeah. I wanna try this new season." Bubbles said staring at the season in her hand.

"Yeah and I wanna get this equipment set up!" Buttercup said smirking.

"Oh you won't be going anywhere my love." Said an unifamilar voice to the three. The three turned around and gasped ffinding 3 boys who looked exactly like the rowdyruff boys exept a lot punkier.

The counter part for blossom had on a black cap with a red stripe over the middle of the hat. His hair was a bright orange. Brighter than blossom's and brick's combined. Its was smooth and straight but ragged and cut in different ways at the end. Some of his hair covered his right eye. He wore a red sweater with the letter B on it and some plack pants and sneakers.

Buttercup's counterpart had hair just like butch's but with a black and green cap on it. He had a deep deep green eye color that was so dark it almost looked as if it were black. He had on a black hoodie that had a green skull in the middle with some dark blue jens also had on green sneakers.

Bubbles counterpart had raggedy blonde hair that stopped at his shoulders. It was un even and dirty. He wore a blue sports cap backwards on it. Just like his brothers he wore a large blue hoodie with nothing but a black stripe on it. He wore black jeans and black sneakers that had tiny blue skulls on it.

The three smirked showing that they all had their colored braces on.

The girls stood there shocked in silence. Bubbles was the first to talk.

"oh..my..god..their HOT!" She yelled. Her sisters turned to glare at her before yelling:

"Bubbbles!"

"We have boyfriends you know!" Blossom said. She was trying to tell herself that because in reality... that boy looked almost better than brick...almost..

"Come on babes... We know you three want us other than those dumb rowdyruff boys..." Said the red head who magically appeared behind blossom wrapping his arms around her waist. Blossom struggled out of his death grip.

"Who are you!" She yelled.

"Bryant." Said the red head.

"Brad" the blue head said.

"Bruce." said the green one.

"Were the rowdypunk boys." They said in unison. Brad and bruce appeared behind the other two girls trapping them around their waists .

"And we want you...the powerpuff girls...as our lovly wives..." Bryant said trailing his hands around Blossom's neck. Blossom looked at the other two to see their counter parts doing the same. Just then she felt a prang of heat hit her neck. She screamed in pain as the heat got intense.

"Now, when we come back you will come with us. Clear? This is only the beggining of the pain you'll get if you disagree." Bryant whispered in blossom's ear before letting her fall to the pavement. Blossom looked to her left and right to see her sisters laying still, their chests the only moving. She looked back up to see the boys gone.

"Help!" Blossom blurted out before falling unconcous.

Brick ran down the street as fast as he could with out scaring people using his powers.

'dammit dammit dammit!' he thought as he kept running.

He had just ran out of the store during his liunch break since he had just found out about his girl and her sisters.

As he was about to turn the corner he ran into someone. They both fell to the ground moaning. He looked overr to see Butch.

"Butch?"

"Brick?"

"WHat are you doing here?" They both yelled simontaneously.

"Going to get my girlfriend!" They yelled simeontaneously again.

They both got up mumbling and dusting off.

"Did you hear what happened to them?" Butch asked.

"No shit sherlock.." Brick said rolling his eyes.

"Well sorry!" Butch said, flailing his arms.

Brick rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Someone needs to be sucked..." Butch mumbled.

"Butch!"

"What?"

Brick sighed and realized what they were looking for. Before he could talk Boomer jumped down infront of thewm with a serious look on his face.

"You guys are arguing while our girlfriends are in a crowd!" He yelled. He knocked them both on the head before turning arond and starting to run.

"Hurry up!" He yelled.

His to brothers followed him.

Out of wanting their girlfreinds and wanting to hit Boomer back for him being the smart one.

They reached the large crowd and pushed everyone out of the way towards their girlfriends. Once they reached the front the girls were sitting up and lookign at everyone around them dazed.

"Look! Its the rowdyruff boys!" Someone yelled.

Everyone got stiff as they saw the faces on the boys. Many whispers went around but the boys reached their counterparts and hugged them. Many people gasped.

"Boomie..what happened?" Bubbles said tearing up.

"A lot of things happened. Come on lets get you home." Boomer said picking Bubbles up and flying away as his brothers followed.

"Who knew townsville's little sweethearts went for the bad kind?" One man said. Many agreed before going back to what they were doing.

**Hope ya liked! Im kinda in writers block so if you got any idea after this please send them to me! I'll promise to get next on in atleast 3 days...**

**Cya.! **

~Amber~


	11. Nightmares

_I was dreaming about everyone on earth having fun. It was earth's have fun day. Everyone I knew and loved was there!_

_Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, Butch, Proffesser, Ms. Bellum, The mayor, Ms. Keane, the talking dog, mitch, amber, julie,jordan, everyone!_

_But most importantly Boomer was there with me. _

_We spent the day holding hands and doing what we wanted._

_It was the sun set and we were at the pond throwing rocks into it._

_"Bubbles..." He said to me. I looked him in his eyes. Something was wrong. His eyes weren't cheerful..._

_They were dull, and darker. They seemed to turn the shade of black at times. _

_"B-Boomer?" _

_Then suddenly the dream changed._

_It was staticy. Everything was a bright white, but had a hint of blue in it. I looked around the city. _

_"Bubbles!" I heard. _

_I turned around and looked eye to eye with boomer. This was my real Boomer. His eyes were the way they were supposed too. But, they were filled with fright. Then I was trapped. _

_"Bubbles! Help!" He asked trying to get out of the mess. _

_I ran to him and tried to help him. _

_Thats when I heard a sinister laughter._

_"Its too late..." Boomer whispered looking at me with tear filled eyes._

_"Whats to late! Boomer whats too late!" I asked crying myself while i tried harder to get him out._

_He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly._

_"Bubbles, I need you to wake up. Wake up and get me into the professers lab. Put me in the room where you can get in but cant get out unless someone from the outside lets you out. I have a note in my back pocket. It'll explain everything thats happened. Tell our siblings." He told me._

_"Whats happening?" I asked crying. I heard whistles and foot steps coming towards us. They were giant foot steps because the ground was shaking._

_"I'll tell you what you need to know now." He told me._

_"That boy who bit you must have broke something. He's evil. He's not a demon but he's something worse. He's come here to take you. That bite wound he gave you is the reason why this is happening to me. He did something to you and to me. Were changing. I'm changing.." He said giving a weak smile. _

_Right then and there his eyes turned black and then white before going back to its original blue color. _

_"Well well well look what we have here." I heard a voice._

_I turned around and saw that same boy who gave me the mark on my neck. _

_Boomer turned me around and kissed me on the lips forcefully. _

_When he let go go I took a gasp of air._

_"That's a resistant to him. Now hurry up and wake up!" Boomer said._

_"Come here bubbles!" The boy said. _

_"Wake up bubbles, wake up! You cant die! Wake up!" I heard Boomer yell. I then heard a bloody scream. _

_I looked down at Boomer to see whatever his trap was tightening around him. _

_He took a look at me while the tear was falling down his cheek. _

_"I love you Bubbles! Remember that!" He said. I cried. I could feel myself waking up. _

_"Bye boomer..." I said before disappearing..._

_"Bye bubbles..." Boomer said as the boy slit his throat._

Bubble's P.O.V.

I woke up. My eyes wide. My breathing heavy and hard.

The light shined in my eyes but right now I could care less.

Boomer was dead. _Dead._

Tears began as I got out of bed.

i walked into my bathroom and washed up and put on a tank top and some shorts.

I slowly walked downstairs. Tears still leaving a trail behind me. I sat down at the table and broke out crying.

"Bubbles!" I heard a voice call me.

I looked up to see Buttercup and Blossom running towards me.

"Whats wrong Bubbles?" Blossom asked worridly.

"H-he's dead." They killed him!" I cried out.

"They killed who. Who are they?" Buttercup asked.

"i dont know. A-all I know is that they killed Boomer." I cried.

They gave me a weird look. As if I were going crazy.

"Babe?" I heard a voice say.

But I knew that voice.

The voice I wanted to heaar so badly. To tell me that my dream wasn't true.

Or was I just hearing things?

I looked up to see Boomer behind my sisters.

I got up and flung towards him.

He was real.

He was alive.

"Whats wrong Bubbles?" Boomer asked half joking half serious.

"I..I" I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"She thought you were dead." Buttercup said before getting hit in the arm by Blossom.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded her.

"Baby. Im right here. Im alive. Not dead." Boomer said laughing.

I sighed.

Before I knew it lips had chrashed onto mines.

When we broke I saw a smiling Boomer.

"Come on. We have a busy day. Just you and me for the whole day." Boomer said.

I think that would be a good thing for me just about now.

I smiled and let Boomer pull me out of the house.

Away from my sisters.

Away from the boys.

Away from the house.

Away fom the nightmares.

**ELLO peeps.! How are ya today? I kept my promise! :D **

**I feel great about doing that.**

**Hope ya liked it.!**

**P.S. If ive sent you a message talking about your reviews then please note that id like you to stop. Thank you.!**

_~Amber~_


	12. good to bad

"So where are we going now?" I asked Boomer as we stepped outside.

"Lets go to the park." Boomer said smirking before pulling me towards the park. I laughed and ran after him. We reached it and played around like we did when we were younger.

_"The park, the park, the park!" Boomer and Bubbles yelled in the car as Professer pulled up into the park._

_"Ugh would you shut up already!" Buttercup spat at the two glaring. Who knew she had such mean glares even at this age._

_"Oh hush. Just because you dont want to be here, doesn't mean you have to be so mean." Bubbles said back._

_Buttercup growled and sat deeper in her seat._

_"Boomer! Stop moving around so much!" Blossom hissed as Boomer had bumbed into her for the next 20th time._

_Boomer blushed, embarrased and muttered a 'sorry'. _

_"Yeah you better be sorry." Blossom muttered._

_Boomer sighed frowning a little_

_Bubbles grabbed his hands lightly. Boomer looked up at her, his blue eyes shinning with tears._

_"Your sisters don't like me much, do they?" Boomer asked._

_Bubbles laughed._

_"No. But you shouldn't worry. Their not nice to many people." Bubbles said pulling Boomer up from where he was sitting._

_Boomer smiled back at her._

_"Come on. My favorite place here are the swings and the trees." Bubbles said, pulling Boomer towards the swings. _

"Boomer!" Bubbles laughed as he picked her up and ran. He ran over to the swings and plopped her down on one.

He sat on the other and they began to swing.

Back and forth, forth and back.

Up and down, down and up.

They watched the sunset fall.

Boomer stood up and grabbed Bubbles hand. They slowly walked home, talking about the events that happened in their life together.

"Ha! That was a funny one. I remember we had detention for a week." Boomer laughed.

"Yup!" Bubbles laughed.

It became a comfortable silence.

"Hey Bubbles, remember our first kiss?" Boomer asked, looking away since a blush was forming.

"Hmm...I dont recall...how was it?" Bubbles asked smirking.

Boomer smiled back at her.

"Oh. I think it went a little like this..." Boomer said before snapping Bubbles around so they were facing one another.

They stared at one another.

Boomer cupped her face in his hands. He slowly brought his lips to hers.

Unlike other couples these two were so much more different.

They showed love not lust.

Care not selfishness.

They showed everything that a real couple needed and they sure as hell had it.

When they parted Bubbles turned away blushing.

"And thats what you did after the kiss." Boomer whispered kissing her cheek before pulling her along to go home.

"Everyones invited! Please come! Rose's party! Hosted by the me! Best party ever! Come!" Rose, Bubble's best friend yelled walking down the hallways of townsville high. She gave everyone a flyer talking about the party that was coming up that day.

"Hope you all come!" Rose said smiling at everyone.

Bubbles walked up to her.

"Happy birthday!" Bubbles said giving Rose a hug.

"Thanks bubbles!" Rose said happily.

"So your coming to my party right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah! Ofcourse!" Bubbles said faking her cheerfullness.

Rose smiled brightly at her and walked away.

Bubbles sighed.

She'd have to tell her sisters later.

Bubbles walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and put some lipgloss on. She stared at the background behind her. Something didn't feel right... at all.

A sudden chill came over here. She dropped her lipgloss. She slowly picked it up as if waiting for something bad to happen.

She went all the way up to see nothing. She sighed a sigh of relief. She only turned around to come face to face with her nightmares.

"Hey sweetcakes. Ya miss me?" He asked.

She was about to scream but he grabbed her before she could.

He lightly kissed her cheek.

"I missed you." He said.

Bubbles tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her.

"You only have like...oh I don't know...2 more weeks?" Brad said kissing her on her neck.

Bubbles elbowed him and did a round kick on the boy. When Brad hit the floor Bubbles running out the bathroom and into the crowd.

Brad sat up and laughed.

"She only makes me want her more..."

"I dont wanna go!" Butch whined as Buttercup looked for an outfit for him.

"Oh shut up and put this on." Buttercup said throwing out a green polo and black pants.

Butch sighed and began changing as Buttercup closed the door.

She walked into the living room where her sisters and their boyfriends were.

Ready to go?" Bubbles asked.

"Yup." Butch said running out of the door and down the hallway.

Everyone followed.

The group entered the large manion which was already filled up.

"Alright everyone! We must meet here by-Hey! Watch it!" Blssom was cut off as a drunk boy ran into her.

Brick threw the boy off of her and held Blossom's waist.

Blossom smiled at him before turning to see her sisters and their boyfriends gone.

"Where'd they go?" Blossom asked.

"Well Bubbles and Boomer are probably finding a place to make out and Butch and BC went to go have a drinking contest." Brick said.

Blossom sighed.

"Come on lets dance!" Brick said happily as he dragged the leader to the floor.

They began dancing, Blossom stiff and worried.

Brick grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

He drifted his hands under Blossom's shirt moving upward. Blossom gasped and Brick laughed.

"Brick!" Blossom said turning red.

"Come on! Your being to uptight. Live a little...have fun.." Brick said as she rubbed her arms.

Blossom sighed and got into the rythym.

"Hit me!" Buttercup slurred as the boy poured some more vodka in her cup. Butch had already taken 22 shots before passing out for a while.

He had woken up though.

Buttercup was on her 23rd before Butch pulled her away and dragged her to the floor.

"Butch!" Buttercup groaned as he began...well,_ trying _to dance.

"Buttercup live it up a lil'. " Butch slurred as he danced.

Buttercup who was already in a state listened to him and began grinding on the boy.

The two grinded on each other laughing and slurring out different words together that made no sense.

"Boomer!" Bubbles laughed as he dragged her outside.

Boomer laughed as Bubbles squeaked when they hit the slightly colder air.

Boomer turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began kissing her neck.

Bubbles giggled and leaned back into Boomer.

Bubbles turned around and wrapped her arms around Boomer as they both smiled at each other.

They gave each other kisses.

"I love you Bubbles." Boomer said.

Bubbles blushed lightly.

"I love you too." Bubbles cooed back at him.

Boomer laughed as Bubbles got even redder.

"Each time I say that you always blush. You look so cute." Boomer said holding her tighter.

Bubbles laughed.

"Oh hush." She said hitting him on the arm playfully.

"I can't wait till she does that with me." They both heard a voice say.

The blonde couple turned to see Brad standing their looking VERY nice.

He wore a blue blouse that matched his eyes with some black jeans and some black nikes.

"Oh no.." Bubbles whispered to herself.

Boomer glared and pushed Bubbles behind him.

"So I'm guesing your the bastard that hurt my girl..." Boomer hissed.

Brad chuckled and pushed himself off the wall.

"She got hurt because of you. If you weren't in this picture we could live peacefully together but since your here I just had to make it known of how much pain in that one _little _ thing can hold." Brad said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Boomer growled a low growl. His eyes darkned as if face shwoed rage.

"I seriously don't like your attitude." Boomer growled.

"Oh yeah then why don't you fix it?" Brad asked smirking.

"I think I will." Boomer said storming up to Brad who mirrored the same look as Boomer.

"Game on." Brad said.

Ok ok to long to long.! Yeah i know. I promised someone too.! Srry bc.! Got kinda stuck. Promise next one will be longer to make up for this.

~Amber~


	13. the fight

Boomer ran up to Brad and to a roundkick on the boy.

Brad fell to the ground instantly but grabbed Boomers leg and flipped him over and onto the ground.

When Boomer hit the ground, he flipped up and landed on his feet. Brad did the same. They ran at eah other.

Each getting a few punches here and there. Boomer got an upper cut, Brad punched Boomer on the left.

Bubbles stood there tearing up not knowing what to do.

"You damn bastard!" Brad yelled punching Boomer in the gut.

"Is that all you can say AND do? Come on now be more of a man!" Boomer taunted flipping Brad over and onto the ground.

Brad took a few seconds to get up. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

Boomer flinched a little at the sight along with Bubbles.

"You want me to be a man? I'll show you a men. Dammit, I'll show you the devil!" Brad yelled, his voice going deeper and deeper with each word. His eyes darkened to black and he roared.

Everything seemed to immeadeatly silence after the roar.

Boomer and brad stood facing each other.

A crowd had formed by the doors to watch the fight between the two super-powered people.

In an instant a bright light came and landed behind brad. It was two boys..

'Aren't those his brothers?' Bubbles asked, suddenly realising along with Boomer.

Boomer glanced quickly at Bubbles and caught her eye.

"Bubbles! You know what to d-" Boomer was cut with getting kicked the face.

He flew back a few feet and hit the ground. He quickly jumped up and crouched low looking at the three teenage boys who circled around him.

"Hmm...He doesn't seem to bad of a threat." The boy in the red said looking at Boomer then at the sky.

'his names...Brian? No.. Bryant! Thats right Bryant! And the others one named Bruce!" Bubbles said aloud, although thinking she was talking to herself.

"Aww, looks like doll face over there remembers us." Bruce said smirking at bubbles.

Bubbles stepped back.

"Now tootie can watch us beat up her soon to be ex." Brad said pushing Boomer into Bryant's fist.

Bryant punched Boomer backwards and boomer landed up on Bruce who kicked him over to Brad who slugged him.

Bubbles watched as they kept doing this getting madder at each second. Bubblevicous was back...

**Yesh yesh i know this is a small chapter but HOPEFULLY the next one is longer then this...I think :P Im also not really good with action scenes hehehe...**

**Welp, bye.! Hope ya enjoyed.!**

**~Amber~**


	14. Bubblevicous

Just as Brad punched an already bleeding Boomer in the eye (for the 4th time) Bubbles screamed loudly.

She was red and her eye color darkened just the slightest. She ran quickly towards Bruce and did a roundhouse kick, followed by a punch and pushed him hard enough to hit the mansion where the crowd was standing.

The crowd screamed loudly running away from the broken glass that was hurtling towards them.

She then ran over to Bryant and began rounds of punching him in his gut and face.

Bryant suprised by the attack didn't have time defend himself but get hit.

Finally when Bryant actually came to his senses he blocked a punch and pushed bubbles down to the ground.

She hit the ground hard and azed out for second but was back.

She grabbed Bryant's legs and slammed him down hard on the ground, creating a small crater from the impact before flinging him a few yards away from the scene.

As she stood up she was suddenly pushed back down and grabbed by the hair.

She looked up to meet blackish-green eyes.

"you don't hit me and you don't hit my brother." Bruce growled, slapping Bubbles across the face.

Bubbles sat there shocked before rage took over.

"You bastard!" Bubbles yelled out.

before she could claw at him a green flash hit Bruce, making him fly towards the fence.

"You don't touch my sister!" Yelled an angry buttercup.

Bruce spit a tooth out and looked towards buttercup growling.

"Your a very lucky person today." Bruce said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

Bubbles turned to see Butch taking care of Brad.

Bubbles ran towards a wobbling Boomer.

"Boomy! You ok?" Bubbles cried out.

Boomer looked up at Bubbles and miled slightly, wincing from what Bubbles guessed was pain.

"i'm fine. Thanks." Boomer said.

"No problem." Bubbles said happily kissing Boomer on his forehead.

'What happened here?"

Boomer and Bubbles turned around to see Brick carrying a passed out Blossom.

"We ran into some trouble." Boomer said pointing at the now retreating figures in the sky.

"Where did they come from?" Brick asked.

"Don't know, but can we leave?" Butch said walking over to them with Buttercup.

Brick nodded and everyone began to walk towards the driveway.

Bubbles spotted Rose and ran over to her.

"Im really sorry Rose. We'll pay for the damages and i'll take you out for a girls night out later in the week." Bubbles said hugging Rose.

"Are you kidding! This was the best surprise I got all night! Everyone sure as hell will be talking about this for the week!" Rose exclaimed before suealing happily.

Bubbles squealed with her and laughed.

There was a car horn then.

They both turned to see the group waiting for Bubbles.

"Alright see you in school!" bubbles called out as she began running towards the car.

"Bye!" Rose yelled back waving.

Bubbles jumped in the back of the car and helped Boomer.

"Umm...Brick?" Buttercup started staring at her passed out but now drooling sister.

"Yes?" Brick said glancing at Buttercup before looking back at the road.

"Why the hell is Blossom passed out?" Butch said before buttercup did. She just nodded.

"Long story..." Brick said.

_After dancing for what seemed like eternity Brick needed to use the bathroom._

_"Bloss, you gonna be ok?" Brick said._

_Blosom smiled at Brick and nodded._

_Brick smiled back before walking back._

_He went upstairs and talked to some of his half-way drunken friends before going and doing his business._

_He walked out happily._

_'Where's Blossom?' Brick thought looking down at the crowd._

_"Everyone give it up for Blossom!" He heard the Dj call out. He looked and sure enough there she was..._

_but there were many things wrong in this picture..._

1. She was dancing (normal)

was dancing on a table (slightly weird)

3. She was dancing between two guys (they'll be getting hurt by brick)

4. She had two drinks in her hands. (so not Blossom)

_Brick quickly ran down and grabbed Blossom._

_He dragged her away from the dancing crowd before turning around._

_"Blossom whats wrong with you!" Brick said loudly over the music._

_"You told me the liven up! Am I not right Barney?" She replied slurring her words._

_Before Brick could say anything else, Blossom's eyes fluttered closed before she pased out in his arms._

_"Oh great." Brick muttered as she held her._

_"Just great."_


End file.
